


Serious Entanglement

by SaijSpellhart



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU, Mouse Marinette, Snake Luka, shapeshifter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaijSpellhart/pseuds/SaijSpellhart
Summary: Shapeshifter Marinette is on a diplomatic mission to smooth over relations with the Cat King Adrien after her own King, Le Chien Kim, humiliated him.Everything seems to start off well until she meets the King’s Shadow, Luka. A mysterious and soft spoken man, who couldn’t possibly be flirting with her. Right?As the King’s Shadow it’s important for him to remain detached. But with every new encounter Luka becomes a little more distracted, and Marinette swears she’s getting wrapped up in him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic all the characters are shapeshifters known as beast folk. 
> 
> All the characters are adults.

Marinette didn't like the open grasslands.

Every time one of her paws disturbed the grass, every bound through treeless savannah, she felt so exposed. Her large round ears swiveled to pick up every noise, inky dark eyes searching the distance for oncoming dangers. Her heart racing in her chest, and not just from the strenuous long distance running.

Not that she had any reason to be afraid.

She was flanked by three other beast folk. One of them was an enormous white-faced Capuchin, and the other a Red Howler. Both of them trusted subjects of their new king, Le Chien Kim.

Her third companion, running closest to her side, was a beautiful red fox. Her name was Alya Cesaire and she was Marinette's best friend. Alya was not from the Monkey Kingdom where Marinette lived, but hailed from the Fox kingdom that lie to the northwest of the Cat Kingdom.

The Kingdom which they were currently running through, racing to the palace of the Cat King to negotiate peaceful alliance negotiations between Cat and Monkey tribes.

 _Negotiations!_ Marinette snorted, and wiggled her nose and whiskers.

It wouldn't be so important if their new King hadn't outright mocked the Cat King in front of everyone, all their subjects and all the kings and queens from all the other regions.

It was at Kim's coronation after taking the throne, and he just had to call King Adrien a "itty bitty, Panthy-Wanthy." He just had to insult King Adrien and tell him he could outrun him in a race. Even when his best friend Max had advised him that the Cat King could outrun his ass, and Gelada Baboon or not, he would be lunch, it didn't seem to dissuade Kim's arrogant attitude.

Adrien, had not been swayed into a challenge. He had been mortified and insulted stalking from the Monkey Palace with his subjects in tow.

A week later the Monkey King had received a letter stating that alliances between the kingdoms would dissolve unless King Le Chien Kim made an effort to smooth over relations.

Now it was Marinette being sent to do all the smoothing.

Something nearby disturbed some grass. Marinette jumped, all the fur along her back bristling in response.

Seconds later a massive tiger burst from the underbrush and began running beside them.

 _Predator_! every bone in her body screamed, and it was everything she had to swallow down that fight or flight response. A second later she realized this was one of Adrien's subjects come to escort them to the palace.

Alya bumped her side, making a small yip as if to say, "Relax, girl. I'm right here."

The two monkeys behind them continuing to lend their unwavering support. Not even missing a beat at the tiger's sudden appearance.

 _It's fine,_ Marinette assured herself. _I got this. You will not be intimidated by them._

The group continued on, following their new escort to the palace, through the gates, and into the courtyard.

The group came to a stop among lush plants and well trimmed grasses, towering trees lending shade that the sun-baked savannah had lacked. Aside from a cadre of guards, they were greeted by a cold looking cat-man, blonde and severe, with a striking resemblance to King Adrien.

"Would you look at that," the man stated with disgust, "they sent a mouse."

0000

" _A mouse!"_ Marinette threw up her arms. "Yes, I'm a mouse!"

"Perhaps he wasn't being rude?" defended Alya.

"He said, _mouse_ , like he was coughing up a hairball!"

Both woman had shifted to their humanoid forms, and were resting up in a guest suite until their audience with the King. They had changed out of their travel clothes and were dressed in the fine silk robes with styles native to the Monkey Kingdom.

"He probably expected a monkey. You are an ambassador from the Monkey Kingdom after all."

"I bet he swallowed that hairball," Marinette fumed, throwing herself over the chaise lounge in their provided suite. "he looked like a hairball swallower."

"Do you remember his name?" Alya was stretched out on the tile floor nearby, trying to drop her body temperature from the long run. When she wasn't in her fox form she was a beautiful dark-skinned woman with a shapely figure, autumn colored hair, golden eyes, and a round nose. She had a distinguishing mole over her right brow, that carried over to her fox form, albeit hidden by her fur then. "It'll be important to remember, I'm sure."

"It was, 'he-licks' or something," she muttered flicking her round mouse ears in irritation.

"It was _Félix,"_ the fox corrected, shaking her head from the floor.

"Yeah, I bet Félix something alright. Probably his own butt."

Alya began barking with laughter and rolling around on the floor. "Girl! Don't let him hear that! I think he's a relative of the King."

"He looks nothing like the King! The Cat King is tall and handsome, soft and sweet, blonde and dreamy. Kim was an absolute idiot for insulting him."

"Woah, there," warned Alya. "Don't let that crush on the Cat King get any bigger than it already is. You know we are here for diplomatic reasons, and you can't be letting your feelings throw a wrench into that."

"Yes, yes," Marinette agreed. She smoothed back her ears and curled her velvety mouse tail onto her lap, stroking it in a calming gesture. "I'll keep it professional. I just think he's attractive is all."

"Well I can't blame you. The man's practically a god. And a panther to boot? Mmmmm. I'm sure the Fox Kingdom could benefit from a marriage alliance if you're smelling my stink?" Alya wiggled her brows, and swished her bushy red tail back and forth.

"Oh trust me," Marinette rolled on her back to stare up at the ceiling. "I'm picking up what you are putting down."

"Shame I'm too low on the food chain to be worth marrying."

Marinette spared her friend a concerned look. Alya had been the granddaughter of the previous Fox King, and a member of the court. But when her grandfather had passed away, her cousin Lila Rossie had taken the thrown, proving herself worthy in the ascension tests.

Ever since Lila had taken up the crown the Fox kingdom had become very hostile, and Alya had been kicked out of the court for protesting. Shamed and pissed off, Alya had moved to live in the Monkey Kingdom just to get away from it all.

That was how she'd met Marinette, and the two had become fast friends.

"As if you'd ever marry anyone for political reasons," she said in an attempt to shift away from the dourness of the mood.

It did the trick and light flickered back into Alya's eyes, "you're right. I so wouldn't."

A knock came at the door, and both girls sat up just as a red-haired man poked his face into the room. It was one of their own guards, the Red Howler.

"We've just received word from Lord Félix that King Adrien is ready to see us."

"Thank you," Marinette rose from the lounge and checked over her appearance tucking a few stray hairs back into the little buns she kept them in. "We'll be along immediately."

The monkey guard nodded, and closed the door once more.

"Well," she bent to help Alya off the floor. "What's the worst that could happen?"

The fox chose not to answer that, simple raising a brow at her mouse friend.

0000

"Your Majesty, I introduce the Countess Marinette Dupain-Cheng of the Monkey Kingdom and the Viscountess Alya Cesaire formerly of the Fox Kingdom, but now a respected and honorary member of the Monkey Kingdom." Surprisingly Félix held not an ounce of contempt when he announced their arrival into the throne room.

Given the signal to approach, both ladies crossed the length of the room and knelt before King Adrien Agreste.

Adrien regarded them both with a warm smile that threatened to make Marinette's inside melt. "Welcome to my Kingdom, Countess Marinette, and Viscountess Alya." King Adrien was dressed in a flowing white tunic trimmed in gold. His pants were a royal purple, tight and form fitting, and his feet were clad in worn leather sandals. Black panther ears poked from his perfectly coiffed blonde hair, and a luxurious black tail curled down over the seat of his throne, the tip twitching occasionally against his ankle.

The loveliness of his tail made Marinette feel slightly self conscious about her own thin little mouse tail.

"We are honored to be here your majesty," Marinette spoke for both her and Alya, and they rose up from the ground. "Our King, Le Chien Kim, sends his deepest apologies for his behavior at his coronation. He's sent us bearing gifts, and hopes we can reinstate the alliance between our Kingdoms."

"We will discuss the state of that alliance during your stay," Adrien answered. "I'm eager to put this... _humiliation_ behind us."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

At this she finally took in her surroundings. The throne room was beautiful, crafted of white stone with two fountains on either side of the throne. The water snaked it's way through divots in the stone, and collected again in a pond at the back of the throne room. Lush plants grew from massive decorative pots placed strategically around, and the throne was made of carved marble set into the base of an old tree that had grown around it over the last millennia. The ceiling above was open to the sky, and sunlight streamed in warming the entire room.

Aside from the guards at the entrance and Félix, there were only three other people in the room. All of them in feline form and lounging lazily on large stone benches in the sun.

_Let's see... puma, clouded leopard, and a... pallas cat?_

Marinette assumed they must be members of Adrien's court.

"I trust Félix has already shown you to your suite?"

She whipped her gaze back to the King. _Damn he was pretty._ "Y-yes, your Majesty." There was that damn stutter, worming it's way into her speech. _And I was doing so well too._

"Good," Adrien appeared to relax, continuing to smile warmly at them. "You've had a long journey, so today you are welcome to rest. Tomorrow I've arranged a modest party to celebrate your arrival. You'll have a chance to meet the rest of my court."

"That sounds wonderful." She couldn't deny the relief that washed over her at the thought of relaxing. Her muscles ached from the long trip, and the short rest they had before this audience was not nearly enough.

Something over Adrien's left shoulder moved, shifting in the shadows of the ancient tree. It took Marinette a moment to recognize that it was a person. A man had been standing there the entire time, shrouded in the darkness of the shade and dressed in dark colored clothing.

_How did I not notice him before?_

Now that she realized he was there, she was able to pick out a few details about him. He had bright eyes, and black hair that looked like the ends had been dyed blue. He was of similar build and stature to the King, but his face was longer, sharper, and his eyes held a sleepy expression.

Shadowed man was watching her with a curious look. Almost like he was studying her the same way she was doing to him. She watched his tongue swipe his bottom lip. Strangely enough he didn't appear to have any cat ears, or none that she could discern, and she didn't even spy a tail behind him.

"You're welcome to wander the palace freely, just steer clear of the private rooms," Adrien continued. "You'll be able to recognize those pretty easily. They have doors." His voice tinged with amusement at the last part.

Marinette tore her attention away from the man in the shadows and fixed it back on Adrien.

"Dinner will be brought to your suite in the evening, and if you need anything the servants are at your call."

"Thank you," Marinette dipped her head politely.

"I believe that concludes everything," he looked thoughtful then added, "Félix, can you escort them to the baths? I'm sure they want to get cleaned up."

"Yes, your Majesty." Félix peeled himself away from one of the pillars, and beckoned for Marinette and Alya to follow him. His cat ears and tail were black like the King's but his were pulled back in a perpetually pissed state. She almost swore she heard him heave a disgruntled sigh and mutter something under his breath.

 _I don't think Félix and I are going to get along very well._ Marinette bowed to the King, thanked him again, and quickly followed after the already departing Félix. Alya mirrored her farewell and joined them, sweeping behind Marinette.

0000

Marientte finally got the joke.

Most of the palace was open, hardly a door in sight. So if they did happen upon a door, it was usually shut tight. Felines and other beast folk prowled the premises, coming and going with ease. Many of them eyeing her and Alya with mild curiosity.

"Did you see the fox in the palace?"

"There's also a mouse."

"I hear they're from the Monkey Kingdom."

"Strange ambassadors from the Monkey tribe."

"That capuchin guard is kinda cute."

Hushed whispering followed them through the palace all the first night. No one was as outwardly rude as Félix had been, but she was constantly jumpy in a palace full of so many curious feline folk.

She just couldn't help it. It was part of her nature.

0000

The next morning Marinette woke up early. The sun was shining in through their open balcony, spilling its first warm rays over the two lazy women in bed.

"Alya, wake up." She nudged the woman in the bed next to her.

The suite had two beds, one for each of them, but Alya and chosen to cuddle up next to her friend rather than sleep in a bed alone.

"Noooo," the fox moaned, and rolled over burying her face in the pillows. "you can't make me."

"Fine," pouted Marinette. She crawled from the bed and stretched, her long mouse tail curling behind her. "I'll just tour the gardens all by myself then."

"That's fine."

Marinette slapped the bed with her tail. "You aren't even worried about me? What if someone attacked me?"

"Take Red with you," Alya sassed back. "Or bite them. You're good at that."

Marinette rolled her eyes, and began changing into something comfortable. Tonight she would have to wear formal clothes, but this morning she could wear something practical. A pair of embroidered pants and a ruffled blouse made of thin material her clothing of choice.

The thought of grabbing one of the monkey guards crossed her mind, but she dismissed it. It was early and they were probably just as tired as Alya. Probably more so given they traded off guarding the door to their suite all night.

_It's fine. We're safe here. I don't need to be so paranoid._

With that she stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the vast palace garden, spared one last look at Alya, and jumped over the railing.

The garden was massive, like a miniature well groomed jungle. It almost reminded her of home. The Monkey Kingdom was a lush jungle that grew over a massive cliff face. The jungle above and below the cliff both part of the kingdom, and the monkey palace and city built into the face of the stone.

As she wandered Marinette noted that this garden had many of the same plants, and was just as lush. Fountains and streams laced through the brilliantly pruned plant life, and stone statues, gazebos, and pavilions broke up the denser foliage.

A shiver of happiness worked its way down her spine, delighting to be under the cover of plants again.

 _Home. Home home home home._ She wasn't sure how deep she'd gone, but wanted to keep going forever. Had it been five minutes or twenty? She couldn't recall.

Marinette stopped short when she came upon a small grassy clearing. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a half naked man sprawled over a flat stone bench in the middle of it.

He didn't see her, he was lying stomach down, his head resting on folded arms, clearly sun bathing.

 _He's sleeping. I should go._ She turned to leave, but paused when her mind registered something peculiar. _He doesn't have any identifying beast features._

Curiosity drew her attention back, and sure enough she couldn't find any cat ears, nor tail, nor anything that would identify him as any beast folk she was familiar with.

 _How odd._ _Although that is an awfully sexy tattoo he has on his back._ She had to squint to make out the details, but he appeared to have a tattoo of blue, red and purple orchids tangled among twisted vines starting from his shoulders and weaving its way down to the small of his back.

Another tattoo, weaved its way up one of his arms. This one a spiraling vine of thorns with two yellow roses at the shoulder.

Marinette never thought she had a thing for tattoos.

The man stirred in the sunlight, flexing his shoulders, his muscles moving under those sexy inked orchids.

A painfully dry swallow. _I definitely have a thing for tattoos now._

The man's tongue swiped his top lip, and she was reminded of the shadowed man that stood behind King Adrien in the throne room the day before.

 _It's the same guy._ Except now he was shirtless and sunbathing in the garden.

"Good morning, Countess Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette felt her feet freeze in place. _Run! No! Bad! Don't run, moron. Greet him back._

"G-good morning... uh. Oh." She bit her lip and flicked her ears. "I'm sorry. I don't think we've been properly introduced yet."

The man with blue-tipped hair opened his eyes and lifted his head from his arms. "It's alright. The King doesn't usually introduce me. I'm Luka, but everyone just calls me the King's Shadow." He was surprisingly soft spoken.

Marinette stepped forward, approaching him automatically, politeness overriding all else. "I-I'm m-m-Marinette. Shoot!" she cursed and bit the end of her thumb. "Uh, you already know that, I guess."

He hid his mouth behind his arms and chuckled at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, m-m-Marinette."

Marinette felt pang of irritation that he was making fun of her stutter.

Luka must have seen it on her face because he quickly apologized, "Sorry. I'm not very good at talking to people."

She could have left, but curiosity got the better of her. Despite the hiccup in introductions she found herself asking, "What is a 'King's Shadow?'"

"It's my title," he explained. "I act as an advisor, a protector, and even his left hand. But also I am simply his friend. When he is awake, I go wherever he goes, shadowing him."

"That sounds incredibly dull."

Luka broke out into soft laughter and hid his whole face in his arms. "Sometimes, it is." He looked up again and licked his bottom lip. "But sometimes I get to meet people like you."

Welp, that had her blushing from her cheeks down to her neck. _Was that supposed to be flirting?_ She couldn't tell if it was, but it certainly felt like he was flirting. Her tail curled shyly around her ankle.

"Well, you-you didn't meet me as... as the King's Shadow," she countered. "We met because you were napping in a garden on a stone."

Luka smiled up at her, soft and sweet below those sleepy blue eyes. "Perhaps I should spend more time in gardens."

 _Oh hell._ She wasn't quite certain all the places her blush had traveled, but it was definitely _places._

"O-oh, g-gosh. It's palace time already. I sh-should head back to the breakfast, before bacon eats all the Alya." Marinette was staggering backwards, her knees quivering like jellied dessert.

"Let me escort you back," Luka offered, finally rising up off the stone bench and stretching. Subsequently giving Marinette an eyeful of his chest.

_It was a chest. A fine chest, second to those sinfully fine tattooed shoulders she'd been forced to look at for the past few minutes._

"I can manage chest- _just_ fine," she squeaked. "Don't let me disrupt your nap."

"You aren't disrupting anything," he reached down to scoop a tunic off the ground, but rather than slip it on he draped it over his shoulders. "I should be getting back to the King before he wakes, and it would be my pleasure to show you back to the palace."

"O-okay then."

Marinette had not planned to stroll the gardens with the King's Shadow that morning.

Nor had she planned for the way her heart flip-flopped like a fish in her chest.

And if he smiled at her one more time she swore she was just going to collapse to the ground from a heat attack.

_She needed to find Alya. Fast._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this first chapter, please let me know. It’s my first time writing Lukanette, and I’m so excited to share this story with you all.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's the King," Alya stated flatly, her eyes following Marinette's not so subtle head nod. "We were already in agreement that he was hot."

"No!" Marinette hissed and her ears folded back. "Look past the king."

Alya narrowed her eyes in the direction Marinette indicated. "You mean the darkly dressed sleepy looking fellow? That's the man you were ogling this morning?"

Marinette didn't even answer, only buried her face in her arms, and hoped Alya couldn't see the blush tinging her large round mouse ears.

"He is pretty handsome."

"You should have seen him without a shirt," squeaked Marinette. "He has these tattoos, Alya. These flower tattoos all over his back and left arm."

"You sound pretty smitten with this guy," there was no hiding the smirk in the fox's tone. "What exactly did I miss this morning?"

"I already told you everything that happened!"

"You're telling me that some half naked flirting has already got you this far gone?"

"He was _really_ charming."

"Clearly."

Marinette reclined against a pile of pillows, nursing a glass of whine and discreetly watching the King and his Shadow while Alya gave flirty smiles to one of the palace guards.

Around them the welcoming party was already in full swing. Feline folk from all over Adrien's territory had shown up to meet the Monkey ambassadors and welcome them to the Kingdom. Village leaders, city mayors, lords, counts and countesses, and many more made introductions, eager to make their acquaintance. Most of the beast folk were felines, and many of them were surprised to find the Monkey Ambassador was a mouse.

After meeting so many people the girls were more than ready to just relax in the provided pillows, and snack on the buffet of endless food. Each guest brought their own dish to the event, a sample of the various village's and town's flavors, making it one of the largest potlucks the girls had ever witnessed.

Even their monkey guards were off enjoying themselves, lost to the festivities.

Alya giggled and hid her face in Marinette's side.

"What's got you all worked up?"

The fox grinned up at her mischievously, "I keep making the King's guard all flustered and blushy." As if to demonstrate she turned to look back at a darker skinned man by the buffet table. Alya wiggled her fingers at him, and swished her tail back and forth and immediately the man's face turned three shades darker. Both women watched him choke on a piece of cucumber and dart away.

"You're awful," chastised Marinette.

"But he's so adorable," Alya whined.

Marinette snuck a glance at the King and his Shadow again, only to find Luka watching her over his own glass of wine. She could almost swear the corner of his mouth turned up in the most subtlest of smiles. Those sleepy eyes sparkled with curiosity as his tongue swiped his upper lip.

She quickly averted her gaze, chugged a mouthful of wine and painfully forced a swallow while trying not to cough. Her cheeks were flushed and felt on fire, which she suspected had little to do with the alcohol.

"Awww, you're being all cute too," Alya teased, resting her head on Marinette's shoulder. "You should go up and talk to him."

"Ack!" this time Marinette did choke, and felt wine flood her nose. "I will do no such thing!"

"Why not?"

The hall erupted with cheering as a large serval managed to tag a scarf dangling from ceiling. One of the various games set up to entertain the guests, and give them a chance to show off their skills. This particular one was a game of jumping.

Marinette was too distracted by the wine dripping out her nose to care, but she was grateful for the distraction. Less people to notice her predicament. Wincing against the sting she replied, "Because he's the King's Shadow! He's important, and working, and mysterious and..."

"And you think he's hot stuff and are too much of a fraidy cat to go talk to him. No offense," Alya said to a passing feline man, whom shot her a confused smile, clearly not having overheard their conversation.

Marinette finished mopping up her face, and wrinkled her nose at Alya.

Before either of them could continue the conversation their attention was caught by obnoxious high pitched laughter. Both woman turned to spot the yellowest woman they'd ever seen approaching them, flanked by a couple of other fancy ladies.

It was easy to deduce this woman fancied varying shades of yellow, she was blonde and thin, with sharp features and piercing blue eyes. Her hair looked like spun gold, and she had a fluffy mane of delicate fuzz around her neck and shoulders, leading into a luxurious dress with rich amber and bumblebee yellow tones.

This woman was not native to the Cat Kingdom, and definitely not a member of a cat tribe. If the black antenna poking off the top of her head weren't a dead giveaway, the enormous insect wings hanging off her back like a train were.

Marinette suddenly had the suspicion that the fluffy mane of fur around her neck was less of a fashion statement and actually a characteristic of her animal nature. Or insect in this case.

"You must be the ambassadors," blonde woman crowed as soon as she was near enough to them. Her voice may have dripped of honey, but it was also laced with a tone of superiority and amusement that set Marinette on edge immediately.

She stopped a couple feet away from the girl's pile of pillows, and made no secret that she was scrutinizing them, raking her eyes up and down Alya first, then Marinette. Her once bright smile curled into a frown, shadows taking up residence in her eyes. "Oh, you're not monkeys."

One of her companions leaned in to whisper in her ear, and the light sparked right back into her eyes like someone had ignited a match. She looked at both woman again, this time skipping over Alya, and fixing her attention on Marinette.

"So they sent a mouse to a kingdom filled with cats? God this is rich." All at once her smile became cruel. "Their King is a bigger buffoon than I thought."

Marinette felt her teeth grind.

Alya placed a hand on her tail, which must have been twitching back and forth, and cut in to speak, "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've been introduced."

Blonde smiled at them the way someone would smile at an ignorant child, "you must be a sheltered fox, since your Kingdom adores me. I am Chloé Bourgeois, a close friend of Adrikins. My daddy does business with nearly every kingdom in the region. All except _your_ kingdom," she turned her attention back to Marinette. "Your King refused to open trade with us."

"Kim's still new," Marinette found herself sticking up for him, despite his recent foolish behavior. They had been childhood friends, growing up together. As teens they'd even been each other's first love. While the relationship had only lasted a couple years before both of them matured and realized they weren't right for the other, they still remained close friends even when Kim applied to become the next King. She even helped him study and train to pass the ascension tests. "He's young and impulsive and still learning the ropes. But I'm sure he had good reasons not to jump straight into business deals the moment he assumed the crown."

Chloé scoffed, "He's a buffoon that's going to cripple his kingdom's trade economy."

"He's a _baboon_ ," Marinette surged up from the ground, her ears curling back and her tail lashing dangerously behind her. "And he won't be crippling _anything!_ Le Chien Kim worked hard to earn that position, and he'll be a great King."

"Then why are you here?" sneered Chloé. "Kissing Adrikin's boots because your King couldn't show some respect?"

Marinette felt the heat of magic rolling off her shoulders. Before she could stop herself she hissed at Chloe, and it was Alya, yanking hard on her tail, that caused her to stop mid-hiss and compose herself.

"Would you look at that, the mouse has buck little teeth!"

She clapped a hand over her mouth, and flushed in embarrassment. It wasn't like her to get so worked up that she let her teeth shift.

"That's enough," snarled Alya, stepping in and attempting to put space between them. "You ridicule our King for his behavior, but you're being just as rude. If not more so."

"Your King is so incompetent he couldn't even send the right species to represent his kingdom. A fox and a mouse? Really? Is he running a Monkey Kingdom or that human fairytale, Noah's arc? What's next is he going to marry a slimy frog?"

"What is going on here?" King Adrien suddenly broke into their confrontation glaring sharply between the two ambassadors and Chloe.

"Adrikins," Chloé swooned dramatically, pressing the back of her wrist to her forehead. "These diplomats were being just as rude to me as their King was to you."

"Your, Majesty," started Marinette, "I can explain—"

Adrien held up a hand, "My complications with Le Chien Kim are between him, the ambassadors, and myself. Not you, Chloé. I'm sure this confrontation is a misunderstanding we can work through peacefully?"

"That rat snarled at me," Chloé jabbed a finger at Marinette before feigning a faint into one of the ladies beside her. "She threatened violence against me, my delicate sensibilities have been harmed!"

"Your, Majesty it was a mistake. I didn't mean to—"

"Oh bullshit!" Alya barked, cutting off her friend. "She's fine!"

"Viscountess Césaire!" snapped Adrien in warning, fixing the women with a silencing look. He whipped his attention back to the overly dramatic blonde. "Lady Chloé, please refrain from carelessly throwing about accusations."

"But it's true," she insisted. "I've never been more insulted, and by mere vermin!"

" _Vermin_!?" This time when Marinette hissed she didn't even try to prevent all her teeth from changing.

"Look at that, Adrien!"

" _ENOUGH!_ " roared the King, his own canines elongating with his loss of temper. The event hall fell into silence, as everyone's attention was drawn to them. Adrien closed his eyes, flattened his ears, and tired to relax the fur on his bristling tail. "Countess Dupain-Cheng, you have my sincerest apologies for—where is the Countess?" He blinked about, searching around for the suddenly missing ambassador.

"She tucked tail and ran off before you so cruelly yelled at me," sniffed Chloé, managing to look completely wounded, even by the King.

Adrien narrowed his slitted pupils and jabbed a claw at her, "You, are coming with me. I want to have a word with you." His voice was tinged with a low growl, but he worked to suppress it before addressing Alya, "please accept my apologies for this situation." Then he turned to his Shadow, who had been standing at a distance observing the entire incident in silence. "Luka, please go find Countess Dupain-Cheng and express my deepest apologies, and if you could, bring her back."

Luka didn't speak, only giving the King a nod before sweeping out of the event hall in the direction Marinette had disappeared.

"You're sending _him_ after her?" Chloé stifled a laugh behind her hand, "even you must consider her a nothing but a meal then."

Adrien seized Chloe's wrist, none too gently, and began dragging her from the event hall, "please excuse us, ladies, Viscountess Césaire. I'll be back shortly."

00

She probably shouldn't have fled. It wasn't very courageous or responsible of her to suddenly stalk out of the event hall, but her body had begun to shift and the last thing she wanted was to transform in front of a crowd out of anger.

There wasn't anything wrong with shifting at the party, other guests were doing it constantly, but it was poor form to lose control and shift because of anger, and she was already feeling completely mortified from the confrontation.

Marinette took a steadying breath and wiggled her little toes. She sniffed back a few tears and used her paws to clean the moisture off her snout.

In her mouse form she was easily the size of a wild dog. Everyone was so keen to point out she was a mouse like it meant she was some meek little prey animal, but if it came down to it she would take on and fight even the largest tiger in this Kingdom.

 _There is no way I'm letting a snobby_ BEE _get to me. What is she? The size of a sandwich?_ Marinette snorted and felt a little better. Slowly glittering pink magic rippled over her body as muscles, skin and bone, distorted and began shifting back into a humanoid form.

The magic brought her clothing back as well, leaving her sitting on the steps of a stone pavilion in her lovely pink evening gown embroidered with black lace along the sleeves and waist.

You _can do this. Kim has faith in you. He asked you because he trusts you more than anyone else in the world. Except for maybe Max._

She continued to sit there for another five minutes, listening to the din of the party in the distance and the comforting sounds of insects in the garden. Something stirred in the bushes, startling her at first, until a small house cat darted from the garden to come rub against her leg.

Judging from its perfectly normal size, this was a regular old house cat and not one of the beast folk who always shifted into an animal of unusual size.

"Hello pretty kitty," she greeted, letting the cat smell her before giving it a scratch along the side of its face. From the markings she deduced it to be a common tabby. The cat welcomed the affection, offering a purr in return and continued to rub itself against her. "Go ahead," Marinette giggled, "it's nigh impossible to avoid getting covered in cat fur in this kingdom anyway."

A chill suddenly washed over her, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

She didn't really hear him, which was odd, but her nose had picked up a peculiar smell, one she didn't outright recognize but still put her nerves on high alert. Marinette whipped her head around to find the King's Shadow standing awkwardly by a pillar on the other side of the pavilion, closest to the palace.

Luka blinked at her, like he was surprised she noticed him, before raising his hand to wave at her and silently mouth, "hi."

She hesitated a moment before returning the awkward wave, the corner of her mouth twitching up into a smile despite herself.

He stepped away from the pillar and approached her carefully, as if he were afraid his presence might cause her to bolt. Once again he was dressed in dark colored clothing; a long dark grey overcoat with a ridiculously wide belt around his middle. His pants were ink black, with boots that matched his coat. It was fitting given his position; she supposed he chose those colors so as avoid being noticed and to melt into the shadows.

Luka stopped a couple feet away from her and hesitated. After a moment he took a seat next to her on the pavilion steps that lead into the garden.

An uncomfortable silence hung heavily in the air. She noted that he wore long fingerless gloves that hid the rose-vine tattoo on his left arm.

"I hear a song from your heart," he said in a low voice.

That caught her off guard. "Y-yeah? It's beating that loud, huh?"

Luka released a gentle chuckle and she swore she was going to hear that sound in her dreams.

"Not that kind of song," he corrected, "although I'm sure your heart could keep a fantastic beat. But It's more like..." Luka glanced around like he was searching for something before stitching his brows at a clump of decorative grass within arm's reach. He plucked a strand of grass and held it between his thumbs, taking a breath before holding it to his lips and blowing.

The grass gave a sharp _fweeeet_ sound.

"Nope," Luka coughed and tossed the blade of grass off to the side. "That wasn't right... sorry."

Marinette didn't know whether she was allowed to laugh or not, and had to fight the trembling in her lips. She settled for hiding her smile behind her hand.

She watched him twist the hem of his overcoat in his hands. "I'm really not good with words. This would be easier with my guitar," he explained.

"You could hum it?" Marinette found herself suggesting before she even realized what she said. _What? No! What are you doing? He's not going to want to hum at you! That's just super weird!_

"Oh," he started, and smoothed the hem of his clothing out again. "I could try. But you'll have to forgive my voice, I don't normally sing for an audience. Or hum in this case," he added with a smile.

Her cheeks were heated with a blush when he cleared his throat and began humming a melancholy song.

_Sadness? Hopelessness?_

She opened her mouth to protest that she wasn't that depressing when his humming took on a more volatile and impassioned tune.

Marinette found herself closing her mouth, her ears twitching to study the song a little closer.

There was something strangely familiar about it, even though she knew she had never heard the song before. And yet... the emotions it invoked, troubled but determined and maybe a little lost, they harmonized with something inside of her.

 _Maybe this_ is _what's in my heart._ She closed her eyes and placed her hands in her lap, only to realize the tabby had curled up on her legs. Marinette stroked its fur as she continued to listen.

The song came to a close and Luka paused to take a breather.

"That was... accurate..." she admitted.

"You shouldn't have to feel like that," he said lowly. "You deserve to have a happier song in your heart before the night ends."

There was that blush again, this time burning the tips of her ears like a flame. "That's v-very sweet of you, Luka."

"They're playing nice music back in the event hall. Maybe I could escort you back and we could dance?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Marinette faltered, she nervously stroked the cat in her lap. "I made a pretty big fool of myself in there."

"No you didn't," he insisted, and twisted a bit in her direction. "That was just Chloé, she likes to stir up drama. The king actually sent me to apologize on his behalf."

"That's very kind of him," she tucked a stray lock of hair behind one of her ears, and couldn't help but fiddle with her earring.

"Chloé is a friend from his childhood, and she can be difficult to handle... nearly all the time. But that doesn't excuse her rude behavior."

"I suppose I can relate to that," she nodded. "I mean difficult childhood friends, that is. I have one, he's a King now, or at least trying to be, he's not very good at it yet. But I believe in him! He's got a big heart and a strong spirit, when he isn't posturing like an ape. Oh god, now I'm rambling—sorry."

Luka placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "it's alright. I'm sure your friend will become a great leader."

"When he learns to keep his mouth shut," Marinette snorted in amusement, then suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth, dropping her ears back. "Oh geez, that was rude. I shouldn't talk about him like that."

You're secret is safe with me," he assured.

Luka didn't pressure her to return to the party, he simply sat next to her while they listened to the chorus of insects chirping in the garden. Occasionally he would lick his lips, which she assumed to be an idle habit, like nail biting or hair twirling. The uncomfortable silence that had hung between them when he first arrived had pretty much dissolved, and Marinette found herself appreciating his patience and company.

Eventually he began humming again, this time it was quieter, and she had to strain her ears a little harder to hear. This song was lighter, filled with an energy of anticipation and hopefulness. Not quite happy, and definitely not carefree, but it still filled her with a sense of pleasure like the thrill of the unknown.

He continued to hum for another minute before falling silent once more, his hands moving to worry the hem of his clothing again.

"My heart wasn't playing music again was it?"

"Oh, uh... no," he murmured, and she swore she could see the color of a blush stain his cheeks. "It was mine."

Her heart rate to spiked like she got struck with bolt of electricity. Marinette decided that she was going to do something really stupid if they continued to sit out on the pavilion alone.

"Party!" She suddenly surged up from the steps, startling Luka and causing him to recoil into a stalk straight sitting position. "The party—you offered a d-dance. I'd like to do you now, if you still want to— _I mean_ _it!_ Not you! _No!_ No doing, just dancing... with you." Luka's usually sleepy eyes were the size of dinner plates while she continued on like an absolute fool. "Or anyone!" she corrected herself, "I mean it doesn't have to be just with you, but you asked and I... I'm just gonna die now."

Marinette buried her face into her hands, and prayed the ground would split open and swallow her.

The man next to her broke into laughter that she was loathe to admit sounded beautiful in spite of her predicament.

"Please kill me."

"You're a funny girl, Marinette," Luka chuckled, finally composing himself. He stood up and took her hands, peeling them away from her furiously blushing cheeks, nose, _everything._

_Shoot, at this point she could feel the blush not only on her ears but on the tops of her shoulders as well._

He fixed her with those sleepy blue eyes of his and smiled that smile that made her bones feeling like jello. "I would be honored to dance with you."

Luka waited until she tentatively returned the smile before gently guiding her back towards the event hall. His hands were so gentle wrapped around her own, never too much pressure in case she decided to reconsider. A silent assurance that he wasn't trying to force her.

When they neared the party he released her right hand so he could walk beside her, but he continued to hold her left in the polite fashion of a gentleman accompanying a lady. That sweet smile never left his features even though his eyes were fixed ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback on this fic would be most appreciated. It’s a completely new ship for me and definitely a challenge to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the wait on this chapter. Life has been... a thing that has happened to me, and it ain’t easy. Please enjoy!

Luka was patient with her when they rejoined the party, even pausing to let her recoup her nerves before they entered the event hall again.

He didn't so much as flinch when all eyes fixed upon them. An unwavering pillar of strength, he led her confidently across the room, past the other guests, until they reached the dance floor. Marinette endeavored to match his stride, keeping her posture proud, and trying not to let her body betray her embarrassment.

After all it hadn't been that long since her confrontation with Chloé, nor had it been exactly proper of her to race out of a party thrown in honor of her and Alya.

"You're nervous."

Marinette snapped her attention to the quiet man beside her, and was met with his lazy but warm eyes.

"How can you tell?" She could already feel her cheeks warm beneath the weight of his oceanic gaze.

"Your ears are stiff and angled back," he explained as they reached the dance floor. Luka coaxed her into a casual dance position, taking her right hand, and placing his other hand on her hip. "Your posture is also very stiff."

 _Of course._ Marinette swished her mouse ears out of spite, consciously setting them forward, but there wasn't much she could do about her posture. The moment Luka touched her it was as if static arced up her spine, making the hairs on the back of her neck and tail stand on end.

She tried to scent him once more, attempting to be subtle about it because it wasn't exactly polite to mash your nose against someone you hardly knew. She prayed that her keen sense of smell could tell her something about the shifter before her; But alas, she still couldn't recognize his unique aroma, no matter how unsettling it was. It was as if something instinctual in the back of her mind recognized it, but the more sensible parts couldn't place it for the life of her.

"It feels like all their eyes are on me," she said instead. Even as they began to slowly move to the music it felt like they still had all the attention of the guests.

"On us," Luka corrected, leading Marinette into a simple box step in time with the beat. "Your confrontation with Chloé was not as unusual as you might think. She likes to make a scene at most events." He gave her a reassuring smile that eased some of the tension in her shoulders.

Marinette relaxed into the dance, moving a bit closer to him. "So why are they staring at us?"

"Because no one dances with the King's Shadow."

She blinked at him, curiosity painted against the blush now furiously staining her cheeks, ears, and shoulders.

"Normally I would be at the King's side," he explained. "A job which doesn't usually allow for dancing."

She didn't have much to say to that. Clearly Luka was making an exception for her. Too flustered to hold his gaze any longer, she focused her attention on his chest and the intricate pattern of his clothes.

 _God, his clothes were gorgeous. The colors, the patterns, the fitting._ She made a mental note to ask him who his tailor was later.

"Because of that I-uh... don't know how to dance very well," he continued sheepishly. "So, you'll have to forgive me if we don't do anything more than this."

Something in her chest swelled at his boyish honesty. It made her smile so hard her cheeks hurt, unable to stop a giggle from escaping. "This is perfect," she assured him.

The smile he returned was touched with relief.

They danced those same simple steps through several more songs, only changing their speed to match what the band was playing. But Marinette thoroughly enjoyed every second of it. She felt completely enthralled by the hypnotic sway in Luka's movements, and let herself be carried away.

To her surprise they weren't interrupted even once. Prior to her altercation with Chloé she'd been consistently approached by various lords and ladies who were eager to speak with her. But now she was thankful to find that they left her alone. Although it might have had something to do with her current company that no one dared approach them.

She spied the King a few times but he appeared preoccupied with some other nobles, and merely spared them a pleased grin on occasion.

At one point Alya caught her eye over Luka's shoulder, and shot Marinette a thumb's up before sauntering off to tease the cucumber-munching guard from earlier. Said guard was struggling to keep his cool under the relentless advances of a vixen.

He lacked the cat ears and tail that most of the beast folk in this kingdom had, but instead sported pointed ears and a short thick tail covered in scale patterns that led her to the assumption he was a reptilian shifter. Which would explain why he was munching on salad, while the felines snubbed it.

Eventually the dancing came to an end, and Marinette found herself reluctant to part ways with the Shadow. His companionship had done volumes to help ease her embarrassment and raise her spirits.

Luka appeared just as unenthusiastic about leaving her side, casting uncertain glances at his King as he grappled for words. He held her hand while they stood just off the dance floor, so she couldn't have escaped even if she wanted to. Which she didn't, and was busy casting her own eyes around in a useless attempt to prolong his company.

Until she spotted the tagging game still in full swing on the other side of the event hall.

She cleared her throat, drawing Luka's attention to her and then the direction of her stare.

"Did you want to play?" he asked softly.

 _Yes! No. Maybe?_ Marinette bit her lip. "Don't you need to get back to the King?"

His mouth parted, taking a breath as wordless conflict shimmered behind strange eyes. Finally he shook his head and said, "I'm sure he won't miss me for just a little while longer."

Gentle hands guided her through the hall, along the edges of the dance floor, and past groups of felines; some were lounging on piles of pillows, while others stood about chatting. Marinette couldn't help but note the discreet glances, and subsequent excited chatter. It made her all the more curious what the significance of the King's Shadow was, and why it was so unusual that he was associating with an ambassador.

Wasn't he essentially an extension of the King's grace? Any public action or favor would be on the King's behalf, wouldn't it?

"Did you want to try beginner, intermediate, or master?" They came to the halt at the fringes of the game, and Luka gestured to the various scarves attached to the ceiling, some trailing down farther than others. "Should I explain the objective?"

Anticipation made her tail quiver. "I think I understand. The goal is to jump the highest and tag the highest scarf?"

He nodded.

"Is that it?" She was already flexing her ankles in preparation for a shift.

"That's it." Luka caught the eye of some of the other players and they were already stepping back to make room for the new comer. Then he shot her the sweetest smile that had her stomach doing something suspiciously like acrobatics, "You'll be amazing, I'm sure."

She swallowed, summoning determination. Folding her ears back and fixing her attention on the colorful scarves.

Pink magic bubbled up around her body, sparking and popping, obscuring her form as bones stretched and reformed, fur growing as skin changed.

There was something so right about taking her beast form. Like shedding an itchy costume for the comfort of her own skin. Clothing dissolved, leaving her feeling free and wild and gorgeous.

The magic dissipated and Marinette lifted large inky black eyes, blinking slowly at her companion. Curious whiskers twitched and velvety ears swiveled in his direction. This would be his first time seeing her like this. She fluffed the fur around her neck and shoulders. Would he like what he saw?

The Shadow stood absolutely rigid, slit pupils hyper-focused on her. The only movement his tongue repeatedly swiping his bottom lip like it was chapped and he desperately needed to paint it with saliva.

There was something odd about that tongue, about the shape, but it moved much too fast for her to pin-point why.

A moment passed and Luka still wasn't moving. An odd tension seeming to build between them that made her fur stand on end. _This... this wasn't right._ She couldn't bear it anymore.

Turning away she launched herself into the game. Startling awaiting felines and other beast folk in the process.

Locating the desired scarf wasn't very difficult, she was going for the highest one. _I'll show them just what this mouse is capable of._ All her muscles tensed. _I. Am. Not. Just. A. Mouse._

Powerful feet kicked off the ground. The surge of power shuddering through her legs.

The rush of air, the sense of flight.

The color of red closing in on her vision. _Her color of power. The color of blood. More passionate than her favorite pink._

Marinette stretched a paw out, just a little farther.

Claws raked fabric. Fibers catching and tearing between her toes.

_Heck yes!_

Her eyes fell shut as her body plummeted back to earth. Thin tail winding furiously to correct her orientation as her body twisted about.

The ground came quickly, four paws planting confidently against the stone floor.

The cheers were a symphony in her ears, drowning out the rushing of blood and thump of her heart rate.

She dared open her eyes.

It seemed Luka had finally snapped from whatever trance had fallen him before, and was clapping enthusiastically for her.

Pride tightened in her chest, and she sauntered back to his side with her tail curling behind her.

The magic washed over her form again, shifting bones and taking fur with it, leaving her clothed in her elegant pink gown. Returned once more to her humanoid state.

"Your turn," Marinette beamed impishly at Luka. "Think you can beat that?"

Luka about choked on his own tongue.

"Oh—I uh... I can't... jump," his voice trailed off at the end.

One brow shot up as her ears twitched. "Why not?"

She watched his fingers play awkwardly near the belt at his waist. Not worrying the material, but seeming to wring the air instead. A strange gesture.

His silence was her only answer. Averting his gaze to the ground, he stood there for several awkward moments before meeting her eyes again. The warmth that had filled them before was gone, replaced by a somber regret.

"I must go now," he whispered, just loud enough to carry over the din. "I've been away from the King for too long."

Marinette watched in dazed silence as he inclined his head in a bow.

"It was a pleasure to accompany you this evening, Countess Dupain-Cheng. Please enjoy the rest of the festivities." And with that he swept away, disappearing amongst the other guests.

The following whispers were deafening.

000

Alya found her best friend moping in their suite when she finally turned in for the night.

"That turtle guard is hot as fuck." A stumbling step forward, and she slumped on the floor next to Marinette. "I had too much to drink."

"Me too." The mouse nudged an empty bottle of wine, and the two women watched it roll along the polished white stone.

"Want to tell me what's the matter?" Alya pushed some hair off Marinette's shoulder and placed her chin there instead. The smell of sweet fruit and alcohol permeated the air around them, deep into their fur, drowning out the refreshing night breeze that came in from the windows.

She didn't rush her friend, content to bask in her presence and offer comfort through simple contact. The lazy silence stretched between them for several long minutes before anyone finally spoke.

"I said something wrong to Luka. And he sort of... took off," Marinette lamented.

"The King's Shadow?"

She nodded against her folded arm.

"Did you call him hot? Offer to jump his bones?" The fox shifter gave her a comforting lick on the ear.

"Pfff! No!" Marinette buried her nose deeper into her arms. "I tried to get him to play the scarf tagging game, and he got all weird on me. Said he couldn't jump, and then took off."

"Rude!"

She let out a sigh, drooping her ears.

"Maybe he was embarrassed because he really can't jump. Like at all. And it would have humiliated his King," Alya suggested.

"Maybe."

She proceeded to drape herself over the mouse's back and continued, "Maybe you were so hot playing that game, that it got him all hot and bothered and he ran off to go take care of some business."

"Alya!" Marinette surged off the floor, blushing like mad, and sent the fox tumbling onto the stone.

Her friend grinned up at her wolfishly. "You just think about that all night."

Several pillows were hurled in her direction.

000

Marinette didn't go looking for him in the gardens the next morning. Instead, she threw herself into business with King Adrien. They discussed various political matters, the possibility of reopening trade between the kingdoms as well as the option for long term representation in either kingdom. Many of the Cat tribe were jungle cats and were missing the lush dense rain forests. In return Adrien would allow for areas in the Savannah to be settled by Monkey tribe.

As to be expected Luka was there, shadowing Adrien at a distance.

Marinette pointedly ignored him. Every once in a while she would catch him staring at her from her peripheral, but refused to make eye contact. Sparing him no more attention than she would the King's actual shadow.

She vehemently told herself it was punishment for his sudden departure at the party; refusing to admit that a small part of the reason came from Alya's insinuations the night before.

Over the course of the day he kept to the shade of trees, corners, and structures. Nobody ever paid him any mind, or even acknowledged his presence. No one spoke to him, no one touched him, approached him, nothing. He wasn't even served a meal when they took a break for lunch.

A perfectly boring existence that Marinette couldn't help but feel a sting of pity.

By the afternoon she felt so terrible she tried to catch his eye but he no longer glanced her way. His eyes were far away, features devoid of the emotion she'd seen the night before as he observed the comings and goings around the palace.

When she spoke to Alya that evening, she told her of these things, and how she regretted giving him the cold shoulder all day.

"Perhaps, you're supposed to ignore him."

"But that's awful!" Marinette stopped pacing and stomped one of her feet, fists balling so hard her claws dug into her palms. "He didn't even get to eat! In fact, I've never seen him eat. He didn't even eat anything at the party last night."

"Maybe he's a shy eater?" Alya offered, licking her thumb and pointer finger. She was lounging on the bed, thumbing through some texts they'd acquired from the palace library. "Or maybe he isn't allowed to eat on duty. If he's a body guard food would only come as a distraction, right?"

Marinette made a disgruntled sound and bit the inside of her cheek. Alya had a point. _A small point._

It still did nothing to quell her shame for shunning the Shadow. At the start of the day he quite obviously tried to catch her eye, hoping perhaps she'd notice him. And here she was giving him the cold shoulder simply because he'd fled from her so abruptly the night prior.

_I feel like scum._

000

Luka was in the garden the next morning. Gorgeous and shirtless, basking on a stone bench in the sun.

Or at least he _was_.

By the time Marinette found him he was already standing and stretching those beautiful back tattoos. Orchids dancing under the morning light. His hips were clothed in grey pants, his usual color palette—so different from the King and all the other feline folk who wore whites, and other bright colors—but somehow it still suited him just fine. From the cover of the trees she watched him reach up and bury a hand into messy two-toned hair. The quiver in her knees threatening to make her legs give out.

_What do I say to him? Sorry for ignoring you?_

She bristled her tail fur in uncertainty.

"Sempre forte," he said with his usual soft timbre.

Marinette about jumped from her skin. Almost shifting and making a run for it.

Luka turned to face her, pulling a long black cardigan over his shoulders and unfortunately hiding his delectable arms from view.

"It means, 'always loud' in music terms," the smile he gave her was so heart-achingly warm, and yet it didn't reach his eyes.

"Most people tell me I'm 'quiet as a mouse'," She shot back, finally finding her voice.

He chuckled and hid his mouth. "You're the noisiest mouse I've ever met."

 _That's not fair._ She'd only tripped on a few rocks, and had been mindful of _most_ of the twigs.

"Well, how many mice have you met?"

Luka looked thoughtful for only a second before casually replying, "just one."

They fell silent as he gathered the rest of his clothing off the bench. Marinette fiddling with her claws, and Luka quietly fixing his attire. Once finished tying the belt around his waist he started back for the palace.

"I do-don't suppose you have any time to-to talk," she stuttered out. Fighting the urge to grab the length of his cardigan.

He paused on the cobblestone path next to her. Blue eyes obscured by his hair, but nose turned to the ground. "I must attend to the King."

It was like someone pricked her with a needle and she felt herself deflate.

_Of course he's busy. He doesn't have time to entertain me._

"But you can find me in the gardens everyday, just after the sun comes up. I can wait for you until mid morning." Luka hesitated for a moment, then added even softer, "I'd love the company."

"O-okay!" she squeaked much too loudly even for her own ears.

Luka didn't seem bothered by the shrillness, and offered her another warm smile. Although obscured, she could almost swear a light had returned to his eyes. Then he stepped away, bidding her farewell, and resumed his trek back through the gardens.

Her heart raced with renewed anticipation. Legs shaking, Marinette didn't think she could stand any longer, and stumbled back until her calves hit the bench.

000

It was just her luck that the next morning was absolutely wretched.

Dark stormy clouds, torrential rain, and chilling wind.

By the time she tracked down the bench where Luka usually sun bathed, she was drenched to the bone. And he wasn't even there to boot. Her heart sank into a pool just as icy and miserable as the rain.

 _Why would he be?_ Marinette hissed at herself. A gust of wind sent stinging rain pelting her mouse ears. _This is hardly the weather to be lounging in a garden. He's probably inside next to a fire like I should be._ She used her hands to massage warmth back into her quickly numbing ears. Then spared a forlorn look at her mud soaked tail.

She recalled her lazy fox still curled up in a warm bed in their suite. It was sounding awfully good at the moment.

"Foxes have warm fur," she murmured, turning back for the palace. "maybe I can take a bath and crawl back in bed with Alya."

It took longer than she would have liked to reach the Palace again. And she would admit to no one that she'd gotten turned around in the dense and expansive gardens far too many times. When she finally reached the shelter of the structure she was so cold her teeth were chattering.

Her feet made quiet slapping sounds, making slightly muddy prints in the eerily quiet halls. Water dropped off her ears and tail and all her clothes, leaving puddles in her wake. There were no cats prowling around this early. They were usually out and about in the afternoon, and late into the evening. At least no one would witness the soggy mess she was.

As quietly as she could manage she scampered through the labyrinthine network of passages until locating the bathes. Then ducked inside and sighed as the welcoming heat of steam caressed her chilled skin.

Only to freeze mid step when she opened her eyes again.

_Mon Dieu..._

There he was, in all his shirtless glory, basking in the waters of one of the heated pools.

It was a good thing she wasn't breathing because she would have choked on the air. All she could manage was to stare... and maybe that was enough. The view was certainly nice.

But all things came to an end and eventually, head spinning and visions closing, Marinette had to suck in a breath of much needed oxygen.

Luka's slit eyes snapped open, pinning her to the spot with his cerulean gaze.

An eternity seemed to pass between them. Marinette dared not move, it felt like being trapped under the oppressive weight of a predator.

It was Luka who moved first, lifting a hand out of the water to pat the smooth marble edge of the pool. A gesture inviting her to come join him.

Marinette thought she might hyperventilate, her lungs began heaving so hard.

_I look like a mop, my feet are muddy, so is my tail._

Robotically she took a step towards him.

_What are you doing, Marinette?! Are you seriously going to bathe with him? You barely know him!_

Another step. Then another. Her head was spinning from too much oxygen now. She blinked to clear her vision and found herself at the edge of Luka's pool when she opened them again.

"H-h-hi." It came out as a squeak. _Way to sound as meek as a mouse._

"Hello, Marientte," he returned the greeting. "You look cold," his eyes did a once over before returning to her face, "would you like to join me?"

"Join me-you? Bathe with you—share a bathe? In a pool? Together?" The lack of consistent amounts of oxygen was starting to short out her brain.

"Unless you don't want to?" Luka supplied a little nervously.

"I want you!" she quickly blurted, "I mean—I want _to!_ Yes."

Luka appeared to sigh in relief and gestured to some racks above a pile of dark fabric. "You can hang your clothes right there to dry."

"Oh, right." Marinette swallowed painfully, and began tugging at the ties on her clothes. "I need to strip down..." She cast a look at the Shadow and found he'd averted his eyes. Summoning her courage she stripped down to her undergarments and hung the wet clothes on the rack.

Fingers nervously brushed her lacy brassiere, and she returned to the edge of pool, carefully stepping in.

Luka held out a hand for support, and she took it marveling at the delicacy of his fingers. Such fine bones and soft skin and yet she could feel the strength behind them as she lowered into the water.

It was a miracle she didn't slip. Enveloped in heat, Marinette found herself letting out a contented sigh.

 _This is nice. Very nice._ She hugged her chest. A shiver worked its way down her spine and through her tail and she relaxed against the rim, daring to close her eyes.

"Feel good?"

"Mmmm, yes," she hummed. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't in the garden," he said with sincere remorse.

"I don't blame you." Another contented sigh and she sank a bit lower. "The weather is miserable today."

"It's been storming since last night." Luka shifted towards her disturbing the water a little. "Did you go out looking for me?"

Marinette cracked open an eye, and folded her ears back. "...Maybe?" A blush crawled over her cheeks.

The edges of his eyes crinkled with something akin to amusement and guilt. He made a cup with his hands lifting water from the pool. "May I?" He nodded to her hair.

She silently moved forward dipping her head so that he could pour the water through her matted dark locks. It brought her eyes level with his impressive chest, and she willed herself not to look down below the surface of the pool.

The water felt good, warming her scalp and ears, chasing off the last remnants of the cold rain.

Another handful of water and this time Luka combed his fingers into her hair, threading through the mattes and combing out tangles.

A hum escaped her sounding waaay to erotic for her liking and she unconsciously leaned into his touch.

"I-I'm sorry for ignoring you the other day," she finally choked out the words that had been clawing at her throat for days. "It was super rude of me."

He slowed his hands, but continued to comb through her hair. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I wasn't! I mean, I was a little perturbed when you suddenly up and left me at the party... I thought I said something that upset you. You looked upset! And then Alya said these things back at the suite, and I just couldn't sleep all night, and then seeing you the next day—"

Luka placed a finger against her lips, cutting off her frantic ramblings. "Can I kiss you?"

Marinette blinked up at him.

His eyes were searching, he was waiting for her consent. Permission caught on her tongue, but unable to actually speak the words.

She managed a dumb nod, pressing further into the hand still caught up in her hair.

Luka took a moment to gently pull a few strands of hair that clung to her cheek, tucking them behind her right ear. His fingers lingered along the edge of her ear, teasing the delicate fur, before trailing down along her jawline and hooking beneath her chin.

He slowly tilted her face towards him.

He seemed so relaxed as he leaned closer, now only mere inches between them. It baffled Marinette, who was fighting with her nerves the moment he touched her.

An odd rush of excitement and terror shuddered down her spine, and made her shiver all over again despite the heat. She felt her heart race, and breath catch as he closed the distance. His lips pressed gingerly against hers, impossibly gentle, as fingers drifted from her chin to caress the side of her neck. His other hand moved from her hair to cup the side of her face, pulling her ever closer.

She couldn't reciprocate at first, mind still buzzing with too many emotions to focus. All she could think of was not jumping away and how she could possibly mess up such a moment.

Maybe he sensed her nervousness, or felt her racing pulse. Because he moved the fingers from her neck, trailing the down her arm and below the water until he found her hand. Resting his over her own, and giving a comforting squeeze.

It brought her back to the moment, chasing away her frazzled thoughts and nerves.

Marinette finally let her eyes flutter shut. Leaning ever so closer as she kissed him back.

It was sweet and simple, like their dancing from before. Their lips in sync as he guided her movement, slow, considerate.

Perhaps a little too slow for her liking. Marientte took the initiative and tilted her head, reaching up a hand to thread into his hair, and take the kiss a little deeper.

Luka groaned against her mouth, the sound vibrating in his throat and causing her tail to curl in pleasure.

He pulled her even closer, following her lead with a deeper open mouthed kiss until his teeth clicked against her own. His fangs longer and sharper than she remembered.

Something moved beneath the water, it curled over her hip, tickling the small over her back and encircled her waist. Muscles tensed over her stomach, circling her waist again, squeezing firmly and pulling her even closer.

Marinette's eyes snapped open, and she involuntarily flinched from the kiss.

Luka had pointed ears before, but now they were tinged with a green color, and sported a pattern of scales. His slit pupils were blown wider than usual, magicks flickering in the blue of his irises as his eyes searched questioningly. There was worry in them.

Marientte dared to look at what was coiled around her waist. Her eyes finding glittering black and green scales reflecting below the surface of the water. The tip of a reptilian tail curled over her belly button, and she followed the coils back to the man seated next to her.

"Y-you're..." her stare remained frozen on his tail, unable to look away. "You're a snake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukanette is still super challenging for me to write. Please feel free to drop a comment with thoughts and feedback about the chapter. It would be most appreciated.


End file.
